Race origins
=Troll/Elf Lineage= thumb|The lineage of the Trolls Blizzard's history of Azeroth does not clearly state that night elves descended from trolls, but some evidence does suggest the possibility. The Satyr are the descendents of Kaldorei who allied directly with the Burning Legion during the first invasion. These former elves were taken by the demons and twisted into shapes that more accurately reflected their nature. Harpies are descended from female elves who betrayed Queen Azshara, Sorceress-Queen of Kalimdor, and were transformed into hideous bird-creatures as punishment. Although there is some reference in the War of the Ancients books by Richard A Knakk, that imply that harpies descended from the demi-goddess Aviana. The High Elves are a race descended from the Highborne Night Elves who left Kalimdor and settled in the Eastern Kingdoms, founding Quel'Thalas. When Quel'Thalas and at least 90% of the High Elven race was destroyed by the Scourge, they split into two factions. Many changed their name to "Blood Elves" in remembrance of their fallen brethren, and would soon become close allies to the Naga. Others remained as High Elves, disgusted by Blood Elven values. These stayed true to their old allies, the Alliance, and are scattered among various cities where they are a clear minority. When the Well of Eternity imploded, sundering the world many Highborne were trapped in the blast, however as their bodies were so infused with magic they did not die but were twisted by the powers they had released, influenced through the limited though still quite powerful will of the Old Gods, Azshara and her followers were dragged down beneath the raging sea, cursed – transformed – they took on new shapes and became the hateful serpentine Naga. =The creations of the Titans= thumb|The creations of the Titans and their descendents The Mountain Giants and the Sea Giants were crafted by the Titans when the world was young to protect Azeroth. When the Titans were shaping Azeroth they created the Troggs to assist them. But the Troggs were evil so the Titans sealed them off. Then the Titans created the Earthenwhich continued to shape Azeroth after the Titans left. After the Well of Eternity erupted the Earthen sealed themselves off in there cities. Centuries later the Earthen of Uldaman awoke to find that they had changed. Their skinn was soft and pink. They decide to leave to the surface, eventually finding the mountian of Ironforge which they clamed as their new home. Within Ironforge they made a great alter to their creator Titan Khaz'goroth. Their are three known cities where the Titans made the Earthen, Uldum in Tanaris, Ulduar in Northrend, and Uldaman in The Badlands. The dwarves split up into three factions: The Wildhammer Clan, the Bronzebeard Clan and the Dark Iron Clan. The Bronzebeard Clan became the leaders of all the Dwarven people. Eventually the Dark Iron Clan became jelouse of the Bronzebeard Clan and atempted a coup, which ended unsuccessfuly and were banished from Ironforge. The Dark Iron Clan retreated to Blackrock Spire to plan their revenge. Lead by the sorcerer-thane Thaurissan and his wife Modgud the Dark Iron Clan lead a two pronged attack againts Ironforge and the Bronzebeard Clan and Grim Batol and the Wildhammer Clan. The battle at Ironforge was unsuccessfull and the battle at Grim Batol had some margin of success but Modgud fell in the battle, so the Dark Iron Clan retreated to Blackrock Spire with Ironforge and Grim Batol following close after them. At Blackrock Spire Thaurissan atempted to summon a powerful fire elemental to smite the other Dwarves but instead freed Ragnaros the Firelord. Upon the Firelord's rebirth the area around the mountain exploded in an apocalyptic fire, devistating the surrounding land making the Searing Gorge and the Burning Steppes. The Firelord took the Dark Iron Clan and made them his. The other Dwarves stoped before the explosion and fleed, they sealed the only entrance into the Searing Gorge from Loch Modan. The "Fire Naga" (for lack of a better term) were likely once probably Dark Iron Dwarves transformed by the power of Ragnaros. It is not known exactly how the gnomes came into being, but it has been stated that they are cousins to the dwarves (note: this may not have been literal). One theory of the gnomes heritage is that they were decended from the Titans' giants as the dwarves are decended from the Earthen. This theory is based on the similarity between the form of the Mountain Giants, Sea Giants, and gnomes. Though the giants are many times larger, they have a similarly stocky build to gnomes, with proportionally larger heads and only four fingers per hand. This theory was first proposed by Kassini the Gnome of the Scarlet Crusade server. =Cenarius' Lineage= thumb|The lineage of Cenarius Richard A. Knaak's novel The Sundering stated that Ysera, the Dragon Aspect, was Malorne's lover and mother of Cenarius. Later, the author Richard A. Knaak clarified that Elune is Cenarius' biological mother, and Ysera is his adopted mother. Cenarius has many descendents, the Keepers of the Grove, the dryads, and the centaur. The origin of the centaur is told by the spirit of Keeper Celebras at Maraudon in Desolace. Remulos, one of the sons of Cenarius, fathered Celebras and several dryads. Jealous of his brother's offspring, Zaetar mated with an Earth Elemental named Princess Theradras. From that unholy love were born the evil centaurs. While some contend that Cenarius had only two sons, others argue that is not the case. See: Keepers of the Grove: Parentage = The Evolution of the Silithids = thumb|The Evolution of the Silithid The silithid are a semi-sentient insectiod race born by the Well of Eternity. The Aqir were further evolved from the silithid, by the power of C'Thun. After the Troll war, the Empire of Azi-Aqir split up into two smaller states: Azjol-Nerub and Ahn'Qiraj. The Nerubians go to Northrend and left the rest who would be know as the Qiraji. Some silithid remain in their true form and serve the Qiraji. =Corrupted species= thumb|Some species corrupted by the demons Strong demons - the heroes of their kind - can corrupt individuals, tribes, or even whole species. Category:Lore